Seam
Seam (pronounced Shawm) is the first shopkeeper to be encountered in the game, the second one being Rouxls Kaard. His shop has the following items for sale: * Dark Candy for 40 D$ * Darkburger for 70 D$ * Amber Card for 100 D$ * Spookysword for 200 D$ Main Story History Some time before Kris and Susie arrive in the Dark World, Seam was the Court Magician. He worked together with Jevil, who was the Court Jester. One day however, Jevil met a "Strange Someone," who is presumed to be the Knight, and his character began to change. Soon, Jevil became insane, and Seam was forced by the four Kings to lock him away. Seam claims that Jevil's crazy talk has made his view of the world "darker, yet darker" ever since. Chapter 1 During Chapter 1, Seam has set up a shop selling "odds and ends" he has collected. After meeting Jevil, the protagonists can talk to Seam about him. Seam explains that he had to lock Jevil away, but believes that the protagonists could possibly take care of him once and for all. With this, he gives the protagonists Broken Key A and tells Kris to "walk where the stars don't shine." as a clue to where the next key piece is. After Jevil is defeated, and the protagonists talk to Seam once more, he opens up about the history between him and Jevil, and acts surprised when told that Jevil has been defeated. He acknowledges the protagonists as "heroes," while warning them that there's more to come. If the party gets past King without harming anyone, the Royal Coat Rack will appear among the celebrants at Card Castle. They will mention that they asked Seam to come as well, but there was no interest. Dialogue Neutral Enter shop *Hee hee... *Welcome, travellers. In shop *Take your time... *Ain't like it's better spent. (In shop) Exit *See you again... *Or not. *Ha ha ha ha... (Leaving) Buy * What do you like to buy? purchasing * Thanks for that. purchase * Not enough money. enough D$ for purchase * You're carrying too much. inventory Sell * What kind of junk you got? selling * Alright, give me an ITEM. selling items * What WEAPON will you give me? selling weapons * What ARMOR will you give me? selling armor * Thanks for that. sell * Y'think I WANT that? Manual * That's nothing. empty slot, Jevilstail, Devilsknife * You don't have anything! sell without items * No? sell * That's it for that. all items Talk * Don't have anything better to do. ; About yourself * The name's Seam. * Pronounced "Shawm." * And this is my little Seap. * Ha ha ha ha... * Over the years, I've collected odds and ends. * 'Course, I've no attachment to any of it. * It's just a hobby of mine. * Around here, you learn to find ways to pass the time... * ... or go mad like everyone else. ; Lightners * Long ago, the Darkners lived in harmony with the Lightners. * They were like Gods to us. * Our protectors. * Our creators. * Those who gave us purpose... * Then, one day we were all locked away in this prison... * And the Lightners never returned. * Embittered, the King took up arms, and aims to take revenge upon the Lightners that left us behind. * 'Course, even among his troops, some still distantly hope the lightners will return... ; Kingdom * Historically, this land was ruled by the Four Kings, from CARD CASTLE to the East. * But, recently, a strange knight appeared... * And three of the kings were locked away. * The remaining king put him and his strange son into power. * This land hasn't seen THIS much chaos since... * Ha ha ha... * Well, you don't need to know about THAT. ; We're legendary * Ha ha ha... * So you are the "heroes" who are going to seal our Fountain? * Ha, good luck. * It makes no difference to me. * Neither Light nor Dark hold a future for a Darker in my condition. ; Strange prisoner * Eh... What are you talking about...? A prisoner with an odd manner... * ... No, you couldn't possibly be talking about HIM...? * ... I see. After all the trouble I went through to lock him up, you want to release him? * Hmm, now that you mention it, it could be troublesome if he was left alone... * Yes, perhaps it's better if you Heroes dealt with him now...? * After all, it's not as if whatever happens, will matter in the end. * Perhaps a little chaos might be fun. * So then, take this. * If you're so driven, find the other two pieces, and get someone to fix them. * I'll even give you a hint - Walk where the stars don't shine. * Anyhow, if you succeed, come back here and tell me! Good luck! * If you can call THIS luck.. No, it's more like a curse...! ; About JEVIL * He... was a funny little man. Once, the court jester. I, the court magician. * A friend...? Could I consider him a friend...? Perhaps, perhaps not. * But he was the only one who matched me in the games we used to play. * One day, he met a strange someone... and since then, he began to change. * He started saying bizarre things that didn't completely make sense -'' * ''But didn't completely not make sense, either. * Soon, he began to see the world as a game, and everyone as its participants. * As the court mage, and his only companion, I was forced to lock him away... * Or, rather, lock US all away, in his own words. * Since that time, the strange words he's said have stuck inside my cotton... * And my view of this world has become darker, yet darker. * Reflecting on these old memories, I think, perhaps - I miss playing games with him. * And I wonder, if I hadn't been asked to lock him up... * Would I have found a little more purpose in my life...? ; We won * You defeated him!? You REALLY defeated him!? * I see... perhaps you three may truly be "Heroes" after all... * But JEVIL was just a taste of what you'll face from now on. * One day soon... * You too, will begin to realize the futility of your actions. * Ha ha ha... * At that time, feel free to come back here. I'll make you tea... * And we can toast... to the end of the world! Trivia * Seam's name is a reference to the fact that he appears to be sewn together (with seams.) In the Abandoned Classroom in the School, a battered purple stuffed animal with one yellow eye bears a resemblance to Seam. * The pronunciation of Seam's name (as "Shawm") is a reference to the name Sean, pronounced "Shawn." ** Seam refers to his shop as his "Seap" (pronounced as "Shawp," or "Shop",) another reference to the pronunciation of Sean. * Seam's position as a Court Magician and Jevil's counterpart could be a reference to the practice of cartomancy, in which the black Joker card is interpreted as the Fool and the red Joker as the Magician. * In the Japanese version, Seam uses the pronoun あたし(atashi) to refer to himself, a pronoun typically used only by females. This is not undeniable proof that Seam is female however, as mixing it up is allowed in Japanese (Susie, for example, uses male pronouns.) * In the background of Seam's shop, on the upper left shelf, is a doll which resembles Yok; a character created by Temmie Chang. ru:Сим